


Schritt für Schritt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Limbus, Fluff, Ganz leichter Episodenbezug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid.“Spielt einige Zeit nach „Limbus."
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Schritt für Schritt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliaBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/gifts).



> Für JuliaBaggins, einfach mal so. ♥

„Völlig ohne traue ich mich einfach noch nicht im Moment.“ Boerne senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid.“

„ _Entschuldigen_ musst du dich deshalb ganz bestimmt nicht! Und du schämst dich doch nicht etwa dafür, oder?“ Ein komisches Gefühl kroch hoch in Thiels Magengegend. Er befürchtete, dass Boerne sich in der Tat dafür schämte, und dieser Gedanke tat ihm weh. Klar tat ihm das weh. Und wie! Scheiße, zum Schämen gab es doch echt absolut keinen Grund! Irgendwann würde Boerne wieder auf den Rollstuhl verzichten können. Boerne sollte sich gefälligst jede Zeit nehmen, die er brauchte. Alles brauchte seine Zeit. 

„Nein ...“ So richtig überzeugend kam das ja nicht rüber.

„Gut!“ Er grinste. „Das freut mich, sonst wäre ich jetzt nämlich ganz schön wütend auf dich!“

Boerne schluckte sichtbar. „Wütend?“

„Ja!“ Sein Grinsen machte sich aus dem Staub. „Weil es totaler Quatsch wäre, wenn du dich schämen würdest, nur weil du noch nicht auf den Rollstuhl verzichten möchtest! Schlimm genug, dass du dich eben ernsthaft deswegen entschuldigt hast! Mach' das nicht nochmal!“ Ach Mann, er hatte doch nicht so laut werden wollen, aber es brodelte gerade in ihm und er hatte sich nicht zusammenreißen können.

„Frank ...“

„Ja?“

„Rein theoretisch, du wärst jetzt gerade wütend auf mich, würde das denn sehr lange anhalten? Was glaubst du? Und würden wir dann trotzdem gleich noch zusammen einkaufen gehen und ...“

„Ach Mann, Boerne!“ Er legte seine Hand an Boernes Wange und streichelte ein bisschen. „Ich will doch nur nicht, dass du dich wegen sowas schämst und entschuldigst.“

Boerne schloss kurz die Augen. „Vielleicht habe ich mich eben tatsächlich einen winzigen Augenblick lang geschämt.“

Er nickte. „Hab' ich mir gedacht.“

„Und jetzt bist du wütend.“ 

„Nein! Ja ... na ja, ein bisschen.“ Seine freie Hand wanderte an Boernes andere Wange, er hielt Boernes Gesicht und sah ihn lange ernst an. „Bitte nicht mehr schämen und entschuldigen, okay?“

„In Ordnung. Versprochen.“

„Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt los, sollten wir auch langsam mal.“ 

„Warte mal bitte kurz, Frank.“ Boerne schnappte seine Hände, zog ihn rittlings auf sich und schlang die Arme um ihn. 

Ein kleiner glücklicher Seufzer enfuhr ihm. Er ließ sich halten und hielt Boerne ebenfalls. 

„Bist du immer noch ein bisschen wütend auf ...“

Er verschloss Boernes Lippen mit einem zarten Kuss. „Nein.“

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile ausgiebig geschmust hatten, gingen sie los und schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig, alles einzukaufen, ehe der Supermarkt schloss.


End file.
